A special place with a special someone
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: It was getting more and more difficult to go out to school, to the point he maybe will need to escape, but why it would be so important for Shouji to get out of the School? Yandere Shouji Mezou. Yantober. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or desiring something like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Kidnapping, Obsession, Unhealthy relationship, imprisonment.

* * *

A special place with a special someone

Getting out of the school was becoming more and more complicated.

Shouji just sigh; with a missing student-this one out of the blue; no accidents, no villains attacking, just somebody who didn't show for dinner, and the rest of the week-it wasn't a surprise the Staff got more scared of letting the teenagers go out of the facility, more now than ever cause they lived there so going outside wasn't a necessity. At this point he might need to escape directly because was running out of excuses.

Oh well, it was worth it.

He smiled with his actual mouth; he needed to cover it in order to not scare other people, also liked the comfort that his facial expressions were more difficult to read with it. It may sound odd, but he was actually a shy person; knowing the people would have a difficult chance to know his point of view was a comfort for him.

Also, people didn't notice how happy he was for somebody who needed to give dinner to his sick grandma.

He jumps off the roof of the Dorms and starts planning; it was a faster way to travel if the distance was short, or shorter the walking if it wasn't. He needed to report to UA when he was going to "fly" otherwise Sniper-Sensei may shot him thinking was a spy and that could be a painful recovery; he wasn't sure how good were the cameras to capture Night Movements, so he may need to desist of using this method if he actually starts escaping later.

He landed close to an old house, one in the middle of a wasteland; probably somebody who didn't sell to the government the land yet in order to wait for more money, or maybe an issue between heirs about who belonged what, not that he cared for that. He uses the key with a bolt that was actually new, one of the recent things in the house-he got somebody to install a new one, in case the actual people who had this house try to get here-. The furniture inside didn't appear to be in a better state that the external house; it was American style without too much stuff or price ones, a comfy long couch in the living room, a table in the kitchen in order to eat. Nothing really impressive.

He got another key, in the room that was in the center of the house, one who didn't have any windows. This bolt was also new, and the key was in a necklace who was using already, being sure nobody could get it. Once the door was open, he transforms all the dupli-mouths -except the one with the food of course-into smiles "Midoriya!"

The boy in the bed moved his head a little, looking at him with those green eyes that became him mad.

This room actually looked in a lot better shape; it was clean, the walls were painted with white, blue and red stripes, a lot of merchandise of All Might-he needed to buy it, if he got stuff out of his room it may look suspicious, but it was for a good cause-, a computer that was resting in the nightstand close to a bottle of water, and of course a single bed aside to the left wall. The appearance was like a regular room for a teenager; except if you notice a bucket with excrement below the desk, a few dirty plastic platters with cans close to the bed, and of course, the boy chained to this last piece of furniture.

But for Shouji's eyes, nothing was wrong.

"I got you some food!" He got out the bento he brought with him "I know I give you cans and that should work for most of the day, but you deserve some real food time to time! It's getting complicated to get out of the School these days with you missing and stuff, but I promise I would do my best to still being here, at least once a day."

Midoriya didn't say anything, he wasn't saying too much now; if this was an improvement from the begging and crying from before was still unsure for him, he only wished he could smile to him. One day, for sure; right now, his lover needed to eat.

Shouji sat in the bed beside him, getting the cutlery and dinner out of the bag, he took a piece of juicy meet out with the chopsticks and offered to him, taking it with his mouth without hesitation. Izuku was getting weaker for not training and the not so healthy food-not to mention the drugs to cancel his quirk that got from the black market-, however, he could still eat on his own, Mezo just enjoyed doing this for him. He cleaned the room, taking the trash out, downloading series and games into the laptop in order to be entertained when he was gone-it's not like the computer have internet anyways-; so it's not like he didn't do anything for the green haired one, but this was one of the few things that they could do together; that and the bath hour of course.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you katsudon, I know is your favorite; but Bakugou still didn't tell me how your mother used to do it, and I want to give you the best." He finished the meat quickly, now going for the salad; he needed a ton of veggies in this state! Once he mentioned his mother, the tears start getting out of his eyes, crying silently. This wasn't something odd for Midoriya, even before being together it was quite normal; yet, he put the food on the side and hugged him.

He could cover him almost totally, like a chrysalis; he loved to do it not only for how he could feel Izuku all around him, but also the memories. The first time he got into his arms was in an emergency, but was still precious to him; helping his friends, doing the best to be a hero even injured, and making an incredible plan even with the risk of more pain, or even death! He was so noble and pure, these were one of the things he admired from him.

It was also special to him for being the longest moment together before he moved here; Mezou always saw him from afar, too nervous and shy to be sure how to interact with his crush. Midoriya would see him as a monster? He could talk to him without making a fool of himself? He could see the real him, and not just muscles?

It was for that reason, that they were together like this; if he could demonstrate to Izuku how caring and loving he could be, how he would make sure he would never be injured again, maybe like this, he would learn to love him, as deeply as he loved Midoriya.

"I know you miss her, but you need to understand; if you get out they will ask questions and they would try to separate us! And even if that wasn't the case, you will be back into the hero course and you could get hurt! The League of Villains is already looking for you; and know this was your dream but, what about mine? What about being just the two of us, knowing that you will be safe and sound here?" Even if it was impossible to see his face buried in his neck, Shouji could feel he was still crying, like it was the only thing he could do. He would calm down, he always does; so the big one just keep the comforting hug, using one of his hands to draw circles in his back.

Once he notices the tears didn't come out anymore, he separates a little, trying to at least look at the top of his head "Maybe is the time of a bath, isn't it? It had been three days since you have one." He feels the older teenager shake a little, but he only laughs.

"Common, we should have past the shame at this point right? After all" He got his mouth, the real one, close to his ear "You are mine."

* * *

...Second Day for Yantober and I'm already questioning my sanity, also what I'm going with my life, but that last one may actually lead to some issues.

I feel okay about this? This ship was an odd decision; I wasn't sure what to do for Kidnapping, I first thought about Tokoshouji, I remembered the scene they have together in the anime, and I thought "hey, this would work with Deku!" Aaaand we got here.

Obviously, this feels Out of Character; but is already Ooc to any of these characters to be yanderes, not to mention that we have so little information about Shouji that it doesn't help. Anyways, I don't think the fic is bad or even that dark-I had read a lot worse- I just can't believe I wrote something like this.

I'm so sorry for the actual people who ship this and they bump into this fic.

Well, see ya in the next one:

3: Delusional Yandere (How the fuck I will do this?)


End file.
